


Experimenting

by pineapplepunch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War never happens lol, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexy Time, dildo involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplepunch/pseuds/pineapplepunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve got a package from Tony, expecting it to be a new tech for his suit, turned out to be something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> Lets just say Civil War never happens lol.  
> Tony and Steve has been in relationship for a year now.
> 
> Thanks to Twitter user @HarukaRyuumao for the prompt. Original tweet: https://twitter.com/harukaryuumao/status/733288863888613379

~*~

A light beeping sound from the automatic door alerted Tony someone has entered his workshop.

"Captain Rogers," JARVIS greeted Steve in the most polite tone he possessed. Steve couldn't help but nodded.

"Tony" Steve walked across the room to Tonys desk

"Uh huh, busy" Tony didn't even bothered to look up to meet Steve's eyes. He was too deep with his tech. Large, red goggle almost covered half of his face.

"I received your package this morning" Steve's voice sounded playful.

"Yeah?" Tony took off his thick gloves and throw them away. He then dragged his chair to his right side, then reached out for his coffee mug.

"At first I thought it was you sending me another new tech for my suit"

He tried to take a good sip but the mug hit the goggle he's been wearing.  
It then struck him like a lightning.

"Oh" Tony realized what Steve meant. He sent out so many packages to the avengers this week. Some new, improved tech for all of his friends; new widow bites to Natasha, he fixed a few bugs in Clint's quiver. He even sent out a prototype stealth suit for Sam to try out. But nothing to Steve. Nothing, but /that/ other package.

"Oh" Tony then proceeded to take off his annoying goggle. "Well," He leaned over his desk, drag in his chair closer to his desk so he could get closer to Steve. "Did you open it?" He toned down his voice as if anyone could hear their conversation.

"I did" Steve placed the black cardboard box on the desk in front of Tony. "I brought them here, too. Maybe I can....test them, you know, give you the feedback right away" His voice sounded heavy, and deep. He knew exactly that his "Captain America" voice done things to Tony. Tony felt his cheek burned.

"Shit" He muttered, louder than his intention. Steve smiled because he knew Tony got his message clear. 

"So are you going to stay on that chair and do nothing or are you going to help--" 

Tony jumped out of the chair, kicked his emptied toolbox in the process. He couldn't careless. He just needed to get to Steve.

As soon as Tony was on his reach, Steve pulled the other man close, rather forcefully but not too to harsh that he might injured him, God, that was the last thing he ever wanted to do to Tony. There are other things, nice things he'd rather do to him, obviously.  
Steve reached out to cup Tony's face and Tony had his arms out to grab Steve's collar. Then they kissed. Their bodies crushed together.  
Tony had to tip-toed to get more access to Steve face. Steve leaned further in to deepen the kiss. He loved kissing Tony. Tony was always so eager to take the dominance, also the harsh brush of Tony's beard against his clean shaven face. Steve loved it.

Steve's hands creeped down to Tony's neck, then to his shoulder. Steve lifted Tony effortlessly, sit him on his desk without breaking their kiss. This new position allowed both of them to deepen the kiss. Tony's leg curled around Steve's hip, invited him closer. Steve's hard member pressed nicely on Tony's. This little friction made both of them groaned.

"Tony," Steve broke the kiss because he knew Tony would be out of breath in seconds. "I'm going to take you right here on this desk," Steve whispered as he wet kissed along Tony's jawline. "But first, I'm going to try one of those fancy toys you have sent me," Tony groaned, his eyes got even darker with piling lust.

Steve reached the hem of Tony's Stark Industries sweat shirt, pulled it off of him. Steve threw the shirt to the floor.  
Tony tried to reached out to Steve's button up shirt but Steve caught his hand and kissed Tony's palm.  
"I told you I'm the one who's going to try them, and then you're going to help me evaluate them" Said Steve as he lowered Tony's hand. His voice is soft, but heavy with urgency. Steve smirked, then he tried to unbuckle Tony's jeans. Tony swore he could feel his cock twitching inside his pants. 

Steve lowered Tony's dark blue jeans to his ankle, then kneeled in front of him. Tony's cock flew out freely. The precum glistened on its head. Everything went blur in Tony's eyes the moment Steve large hand gripped Tony's length firmly. The head is the only visible part of Tony's cock. Tony couldn't help but moaned, threw his head back. Steve lowered his head to lick the precum off the head. Tony swore he just saw the stars behind his closed eyes.

"S--teve" Tony's throaty voice slipped. Steve responded with his tongue circled around Tony's shaft. He then slide the whole length into his mouth. Tony was almost sure Steve tried to swallow him.  
"Oh... Fuck" Tony groaned then managed to clean his desk from his tools. And by clean of course he just threw everything off to the floor. 

Tony could hear a loud thud on the floor but he couldn't careless of what on earth the object he just threw. He just wanted to make more room for him to lay. Or for both of them. Because he was fully certain Steve was being serious when he said he would take him on this table. 

Steve placed his hands on Tony's hips, keeping him still. And Tony was sweating, lying helplessly on his workshop desk. Tony had one hand on the edge of the table, holding to it like its his lifeline, and one hand grasping Steve's hair.

Steve's blond hair glowed bright under Tony's lab headlight. Easy to picture that by now Tony looked like an object to Steve experiment. Steve tinkered around his experiment; Tony's body. And that thought alone almost sent Tony to the edge. Hot, burning need piled up in his stomach. Tony jerked his hips to meet Steve head. Steve's hot breath grazed over his skin, sent out amazing sensation to his whole body.

"Goddamnit Rogers I'm close" He gasped.  
Steve released his firm grip on Tony's hip and made one last lick on Tony's cock. His saliva dripped all over Tony's crotch.

Steve wiped off his lips with the back of hand. The sudden loss of warmth Steve had provided him left Tony empty. He lifted his head, tried to see where Steve was. And the sight of him undressing was not at all disappointing. It was glorious. His arm stretched up to take off his undershirt. Those killer biceps. "I love arms" Tony thought to himself. Steve then stripped off his pants. His cock was as hard as a brick, it touched his stomach.

"Enjoying the view?" Steve took his time to take the cardboard box Tony happened to threw away from his desk. He then unboxed the Crimson colored dildo and a bottle of lube.

"I would say yes, but that would only boost you ego" Tony smirked as Steve got back to his side.

"I'm not the one with that reputation" Steve spread Tony's leg, put the right leg up to his shoulder.

He squeezed the lube to his palm and soaked his fingers in them. He squeezed another dollop and spread them on Tony's entrance. Steve circled around Tony's entrance and managed to insert his middle finger in. Tony threw his head back and moaned. He was too deep in lust to process a banter.

"The Crimson suit you" Said Steve as he inserted the second finger in, thrusting in and out, stretching him. Then he inserted the third finger.  
Tony reached out to take the Crimson dildo and pressed a button on the side. The dildo glowed like a neon, but faint.

"Whoa, I didn't know there's a light switch" Said Steve. 

"Hey J dim out the light, please" JARVIS responded as the light in the workshop dimmed out, not to dark that Steve and Tony still could see each other. The dildo now glowed slightly brighter.  
Steve leaned down to kiss Tony.

"Kinky" Steve whispered onto Tony's ear.

"Experimental, is the term you seek. Im an enginee--" Steve shut Tony up with another kiss, this time he didn't break it, he deepened the kiss then stole the glowing dildo from Tony's hand. 

Steve then grabbed Tony's cock and pumped up and down. Steve only broke the kiss to squeeze the lube all over the Crimson dildo.

"Now, Steve, God I need it now" Tony panted helplessly.

Steve lined the glowing dildo on Tony's soaked entrance then pushed the tip in easily. He proceeded to add another inches then draw it all the way out. He repeated the process until Tony became perfectly stretched. He added more lube then this time he pushed the dildo all the way in. Tony moaned louder than ever. Faint glow from the dildo disappeared inside Tony's body. 

Steve loved to hear Tony moaned. He quickened the pace, added more force to every thrust. Every thrust Steve done hit all the spot Tony liked.

"F--Fuck, Oh--" Tony curled his right leg to the back of Steve neck and Steve knew by the sight of it Tony was not gonna last long.

Steve then got his free hand to stroke Tony's cock, pumped it in the same pace as the dildo and few thrust later Tony came, hard.

"Oh god, I--" Tony panted hard. He was out of breath "That was," Steve pulled the glowing dildo out of Tony.

"Hm?" Steve leaned down, buried his face on Tony's neck. Tony's still gasping for air. Steve can hear his heart beat as he breathed in Tony's neck. He then kissed Tony's shoulder.

"Take your time, I'm not done with you" Steve whispered. Tony's eyes widened with expectations.

~*~


End file.
